The Dark Spirit of Gensokyo The Invasion
by TouhouPairings
Summary: A giant gap has been found at the Forest of Magic... leading to a military, outside world, base? Who's behind this? ANd what consequences will it bring to both worlds? OC Included
1. Human Side: 0: A simple patrol

Well... THis is my first time uploading a fanfic here :U So be nice to me. Call me Hideki if it's easier than TOuhouPairings :3 There's only one person who actually reads my fics and reviews them... through msn. So I'd love to see reviews :D

_

* * *

_

_-Static-_

_"Alpha team, how's the patrolling doing? Over"_

_-Static-_

_"Nothing out of place HQ. But the magnetic sensors are acting up. Probably the snowstorm, over and out"_

One of the many soldiers sighed annoyed, looking at everyone in front, being the penultimate of the line. "Grah! Of all the military bases in the United States, we have to get stuck in Alaska!" He finally yelled "What's so important on the headquarters that MUST be protected anyways?" "Whoah, hey, calm down Private" the captain of the group said, looking back at them

"Yeah, calm down sissy" the last soldier on the line said. The complaining private turned and glared. Glared at her.

"Shut u-!"

"And don't yell. You going to make an avalanche airhead" she said back coldly and crossed her arms.

All of them were silent. The soldier spitted on the ground "Let's keep going" the captain said, and so they did.

"Hey... what's with this girl anyways? I thought no women were accepted on this base" one of them whispered to the other one

"Don't you know about her? She's... an elitist of Japan. Her name's Kurayami supposedly. No records about her, no birth date, family connections, work history. Not even her DNA sample is recognizable" one of them replied

"Then why's that freak here? She dissipates a weird aura that scares me out..." the one in front of those two asked

"Haven't you seen her in training? She's a masrksman, has better condition than us, beats all the tests with 100% corect answers... She's an ace of aces"

"I also have good ears. If ya wanna know about me just ask me morons" Kurayami said "Whispering about me just makes me want to kill you three"

"Now now Kurayami, calm down. We don't need any casualties in a simple patrol" the captain said. The woman nodded with a smile "Simple patrol huh..." she said to herself

After a few minutes, they stumbled upon the tall but easy to walk-in mountain. Nothing dfficult. They started to walk through the mountain path for about 3 minutes, just before the captain stopped. One by one, everyone stopped.  
_  
-Static-_

_"HQ, we... have a problem, over"_

_-Static-_

_"What is it Alpha team? Over"_

_-Static-_

_"We... found this... Giant portal gap thing... over"_


	2. Gensokyo Side: 0: Hide n' Seek

Sunny Milk, Luna Child and Star Sapphire, the three parnkster fairies, were playing hide and seek with Cirno's group of Wriggle Nightbug, Mystia Lorelei, Rumia, Daiyousei and Chen, inside the Forest of Magic. It was all going well, the three prankster fairies remained unbeaten. Rumia was easy to find with her dark blob of darkness laying around. Wriggle hid herself in bushes, but sometimes her cape showed off her position. Mystia tried to "blind" the seeker, but fails oftenly mostly because it's plain morning. Cirno used... well... "Original" hiding places and easily found. The most challeging of them were Chen, since she never hid, she always ran. Really quickly. Daiyousei, among Cirno's group, her hiding was the best.

For "balancing" reasons, no one was allowed to use their abilities, the seeker was handed a Hakurei seal that sealed every hidden person who held the other part of the talisman. No one cheated of course, not even the threee fairies, when they love to make pranks.

It was Cirno's time to seek. She held the talisman in her pocket, while the others held theirs either on their pockets, hand, or just pasted them on ceratin part of their bodies. Sunny, Luna and Star stuck around, and were looking for a good hiding spot. Until... they met this giant gap. Out of nowhere, in the middle of the forest. The three stared at it, completely forgetting about the game. Sunny poked her arm out, immediatelly taking it back. It was covered in snow. They were even more puzzled now, until...

Until a stick poked out from it. Star stared at it, poking it, then pulling it twice. The stick dropped, and suddenly, a rope appeared from higher of the gap, tied the three fairiers together and were pulled into the gap, and into a cold, snowy rock ground.

Suddenly, men dressed in winter garb surrounded the fairies. They all stared at three fairies. The three fairies stared back at the men "What are these? Something like fairies?" one of the soldiers asked "Looks like so"

Milk whispered "_Hey... I can't reach the talisman... can you reach my pocket Luna_?" Luna shook her head disappointedly, and looked at Star. She did the same. "Why don't we take them back to the base and inform ours superiors about this?" A black haired woman asked, with a smile


End file.
